


Communiqué

by Lark_Eden



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Hardened Leliana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lark_Eden/pseuds/Lark_Eden
Summary: Unwelcome news comes by a raven.





	Communiqué

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batyatoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/gifts).



Leliana always did like secrets, provided they weren't her own. So when she got the chance to collect a new one, she was extremely excited.

When news came, it appeared on the leg of one of her many ravens. She unfurled the small scroll with her usual intrigued eagerness. However, with each passing second her bright smile dwindled a little more until at last, she was stone-faced completely. Suddenly she stood, pushing back her chair before stalking down the stairs of her high tower, wreathed in wrath. Someone had made a grave mistake and they would pay for it, accordingly.

Directly after she reached the infirmary, she carelessly pushed aside the elven medic attending to her spy, before giving a decisive nod to apothecary Adan, who informed the medic to be elsewhere until Leliana had left her charge. The elven woman's ears twitched agitation as she the exited the room, but Leliana had no time for her.

Normally she would console her spy - a young redhead and freckled human teen with huge, frightened green eyes -  but again she did not have the luxury. She needed information and she needed it now. "Tell me why they are all dead and only you have made your way here. Now."

If the boy had seemed afraid before, it was now terror that made him flinch and begin stammering out an immediate reply, though the note had claimed he had said no words since his return. "A-a-a dr-dragon! Wings, blocking out the sky! It was e-e-e-everywh-where and nowhere and it was death itself! I ran and ran as fast as I could! Oh, Maker, the blood and the screami-"

Leliana was already out of the door and making her way down towards the Main Hall, the elf scuttling back into the room to attend her still wailing patient. The Inquisitor would need to know there was another dragon skulking about in the Emerald Graves. And she needed to reform an entirely new squad for the area once it was cleared again. Leliana tisked in annoyance. They didn't have time for this. Corypheus wouldn't wait around for The Inquisition to regroup and find new resources. They were wasting time and energy on too many set-backs.


End file.
